1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable liquid pod system and more particularly pertains to storing and dispensing a liquid in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquid through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,298 issued May 25, 1999 to Ward relates to a Scent Dispersal System. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,712 to Babiak relates to a Portable Spray Container System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,110 to Yamada relates to a Perfume Dispensing Implement.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable liquid pod system that allows for storing and dispensing a liquid in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the portable liquid pod system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and dispensing a liquid in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable liquid pod system which can be used for storing and dispensing a liquid in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.